I died in your arms
by Phoenix of Light
Summary: Seto Kaiba ist gezwungen zu Fuß nach Hause zu gehen und wird auch prompt von einer seltsamen Straßengang verfolgt. Ob er da wieder heil raus kommt? Seto x Mädchen


I died in your arms…

Er hörte nur das Rasen seines Herzens, das Rascheln seines Atems, das Flattern seines Mantels im Wind und das Platschen, das er und seine Verfolger verursachten, wenn sie in eine der viele Pfützen traten, die große Teile der Gassen bedeckten.

Was hatte ihn nur gerissen, dass er sich zu Fuß auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht hatte?

Ach ja, wie hatte er das vergessen können: irgendein Idiot hatte versäumt ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Chauffeur sich heute Mittag krank gemeldet hatte und irgendein anderer Loser war nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass es ganz sinnvoll wäre, Ersatz zu organisieren.

War er denn nur von unfähigen Luschen umgeben?

Eins stand fest, es war dringend mal wieder notwendig einige Leute zu feuern.

Aber jetzt sollte er wohl erstmal seine Beine in die Hand nehmen und zu sehen, dass er diese widerlichen Typen loswurde!

Sonst würde aus seiner Generalüberholung in Sachen Personal nichts werden.

Denn mit diesen Kerlen war nicht zu Spaßen, dass hatte er sofort gemerkt - auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte warum - sie waren gefährlich.

Also legte er noch einmal etwas an Tempo zu – noch hatte er seine Grenzen nicht erreicht. Doch bald würde das so weit sein, das sagte ihm sein Körper bei jedem seiner Schritte.

Dennoch, er wäre nicht Seto Kaiba, wenn er diese Widerlinge nicht irgendwie loswerden würde.

Das wäre doch gelacht, dachte er und bog in eine andere Gasse ein.

Nicht mehr lange und er hätte es geschafft.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein von Anstrengung gezeichnetes Gesicht.

DIE würden ihn ganz bestimmt nicht fang...

Kaiba hatte diesen Gedanken noch nicht beendet, als ihn etwas hartes, schweres ihm Rücken traf und ihn zu Boden warf.

Mit einem nicht gerade sanften Aufprall landete er im Dreck.

Na herrlich, dachte er ironisch und versuchte sich aufzurappeln.

Dabei musste er feststellen, dass seine Situation noch schlimmer war als er geglaubt hatte.

Diese verdammten Bastarde hatten nichts nach ihm geworfen! Einer von ihnen hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt.

Wie kann das sein?, schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Die Schritte waren doch noch so weit entfernt gewesen.

Anscheinend ja nicht. Sonst würde ihm niemand ein Knie in den Rücken drücken und es würde ihm definitiv auch niemand seine Arme auf dem Rücken verdrehen.

„Sehr gut, Joshi!", sagte eine dunkle – in seinen Ohren einfach nur abscheuliche - Stimme.

„Danke Boss", erwiderte der Typ, der ihn festhielt und zog ihn dabei unsanft auf die Beine.

„Lass mich los, du kleiner Scheißer!", fuhr Kaiba ihn wütend, dennoch beherrscht, an.

Der Jungunternehmer spürte, wie sein Kopf am Kinn hochgerissenen wurde.

Pechschwarze Augen starrten ihn an und er warf einen eiskalten Blick zurück. Kampflos aufgeben kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er.

„Vorlautes Mundwerk, aber dennoch ein richtiger Leckerbissen!"

Alles um sie herum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Und kurz nachdem der ‚Boss' diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, beugte er sich zu Kaiba hinunter und bevor dieser noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, spürte er ein schreckliches Brennen an seinem Hals.

Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Selbst wenn Kaiba nicht halbbetäubt von den Schmerzen gewesen wäre, hätte er es nicht verfolgen können.

Aber nun bekam er nur ein leises Surren mit, so als ob etwas durch die Luft flog, und laute Schreie. Er fiel vorneüber, wurde aber vor dem Aufprall bewahrt.

Zwei schlanke Arme fingen ihn sanft auf.

Unnatürlich laut hörte er den Atem seines ‚Retters' an seinem Ohr, dafür drangen dessen Worte nur wie durch einen Schleier zu ihm durch.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Süßer", sagte eine helle, liebevolle - irgendwie seltsam bekannte - Stimme und er spürte ganz deutlich, wie sich eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub. „das wird jetzt etwas wehtun!"

Wieder begann sein Hals, von genau der gleichen Stelle ausgehend, fürchterlich zu brennen.

Doch irgendetwas war anders. Es war mehr als nur unangenehm, aber auf der anderen Seite fühlte er eine unglaubliche Wärme in sich aufkommen und dieses Gefühl war einfach nur unglaublich schön.

Plötzlich verschwand der Schmerz so schnell wie er gekommen war. Und Kaiba fühlte sich nur noch kraftlos.

Was ist das nur, dachte er erschöpft.

Nochmals hörte er die liebevoll Stimme ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir!", flüsterte sie.

Danach wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Als Kaiba wieder zu sich kam, lag er in seinem Bett. Er blinzelte einige Male verwirrt. Irgendwie hatte er etwas anderes erwartet. Nur was?

Plötzlich tauchten Erinnerungen vom letzten Abend in seinem Kopf auf.

Aber Moment! Das war wohl eher ein Alptraum gewesen. Denn mal ehrlich: Diese ‚Erlebnisse' waren doch einfach nur unrealistisch!

Und davon mal abgesehen: Sollte er sich – nur mal angenommen, er hatte das nicht nur geträumt, was natürlich total absurd war – dann nicht so richtig dreckig fühlen?

Immerhin war er ohnmächtig geworden und das kam nun wirklich nicht oft im Leben eines Seto Kaibas vor.

Aber das tat er nicht. Eher im Gegenteil! Kaiba hatte das Gefühl noch nie so gut geschlafen zu haben, wie in der letzten Nacht.

Er fühlte sich mehr als wach und strotzte nur so vor Energie!

Diese Geschehnisse konnte unmöglich wirklich passiert sein, schloss er.

Kaiba rieb sich gerade Gedankenversunken seinen - komischerweise etwas kribbelnden – Hals, als der Wecker auf dem Nachtisch zu klingeln begann.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er liegen und sein Gesicht wurde etwas blass.

Schon im nächsten Moment war er – es hatte etwas Panisches - aus dem Bett gesprungen und rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen ins Bad.

Nebenbei hatte er auch noch dem nervenden Wecker eine übergebraten.

Jetzt fragte man sich natürlich, was ihn so in Aufruhe versetzt hatte.

Nein, es war nicht das plötzliche Klingeln des Weckers gewesen und er hatte auch keine Angst zu spät zur Schule zu kommen.

Viel mehr hatte er etwas an seinem Hals erspürt.

Der Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte seine Vermutung.

Eine Bisswunde!

Und zwar genau an der Stelle von der in seinem Traum diese fürchterlichen Schmerzen ausgegangen waren.

Irritiert starrte Kaiba sein Spiegelbild an.

Erstens stellte er erfreut fest, dass er jetzt, wo er ausgeschlafen war, doch tatsächlich noch besser aussah, als sonst.

Und zweitens fragte er sich natürlich, ob das alles vielleicht doch mehr als ein Traum gewesen war? Aber konnte das sein?

Nachdenklich strich er mit seiner Zunge über seine Eckzähne – sie waren ganz normal.

Verdammt, was denk ich da für einen Quatsch, schallte er sich im nächsten Moment.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte er sich unter die Dusche.

Dennoch tauchte immer wieder ein Wort in einen Gedanken auf.

Vampir.

Diese gelegentlichen Gedanken verfolgten Kaiba immer noch, als er schon längst in der Schule saß und an seinem Laptop einige Dinge, die er gestern nicht mehr fertig bekommen hatte, für die Firma auserarbeitete.

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren – was natürlich auch mit der ständigen Frage „Traum - ja oder nein?" zu tun hatte.

Wieder einmal fasste er sich an die Stelle des Pullovers, unter der die Bissstelle verborgen lag.

_Wenn du wissen willst, was gestern Abend passiert ist, komm in der ersten großen Pause aufs Dach._

Ungläubig hielt er inne. Hatte er das geradeeben wirklich gehört?

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Aber...?

Na ja, eigentlich konnte ihm das Ganze ja egal sein. Er ging jede große Pause aufs Dach.

Und heute würde er das auch tun und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dort – wie sonst auch – niemanden vortreffen würde.

Das stellte sich als Irrtum heraus. Schon als er die Treppe zum Dach hinaufstieg, schallten ihm laute Stimmen entgegen.

„Du hast was?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden, Njal!"

„Sag mal bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Nein bin ich nicht! Ich konnte nicht anders. Er ist mein Bjejou!"

„Dieser Kerl? – Klar, warum auch nicht? Ich meine, er ist eiskalt und behandelt seine Mitmenschen wie den letzten Dreck. Das sind ja genau die Vorstellungen, die man von seinem Bjejou hat!"

„Das ist nicht komisch! Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich fühle."

„Du irrst dich. Er…"

Kaiba trat aufs Dach hinaus und sofort verstummten die beiden hitzig Debattierenden.

Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass sie über ihn gesprochen hatten?

Genau: Sie hatten über ihn gesprochen! War ja unverkennbar gewesen.

Er wusste, wer die beiden waren. Das Mädchen, das gerade grinsend auf ihn zu kam, hieß Kezia, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Jedenfalls war sie eine Klassenkameradin von ihm.

Allerdings hatte er ihr noch nie sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Trotzdem wusste er, dass der Junge, der lässig an einem der Metallgitter lehnte und ihn wenig erfreut musterte, ihr großer Bruder war.

„Seto, schön, dass du gekommen bist!", sagte Kezia und fiel ihm um den Hals.

Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen.

Er kannte diese Stimme. Und das nicht nur vom Unterricht. In seinem Traum, oder was auch immer es gewesen war, hatte er sie auch gehört.

Als diese Information in seinem Hirn angekommen war, löste er sich aus seiner Starre und schubste sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck weg.

Wohl etwas zu kräftig, denn sie landete fünf Meter von ihm entfernt auf ihrem Hintern.

„Was soll der Quatsch?", fuhr er sie an.

Warum hatte er nur das Gefühl, dass in letzter Zeit nicht alles so lief, wie er es sich wünschte?

Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, schloss sich eine Hand um seinen Hals und drückte ihm die Luft ab.

Ungläubig starrte er in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Kezias großem Bruder, der plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, vor ihm aufgetaucht war.

Wie hat er das gemacht, fragte sich Kaiba.

„So Junge, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu. Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, dass du nun einer von uns bist, das kann ich allerdings nicht ändern. Aber eins sag ich dir, wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln hältst und dir der nötige Respekt fehlt, dann mach ich dir dein Dasein auf diesem Planeten zur Hölle."

„Njal, jetzt übertreib nicht. Er weiß doch noch nicht Bescheid!", rief Kezia säuerlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Njal Kaiba los. Dieser schnappte erst mal nach Luft.

Doch dann stellte er verwundert fest, dass er überhaupt keine Atemnot gehabt hatte. Komisch.

„Warum atmest du?", fragte Njal.

Was war das den für eine dumme Frage? Irgendwie waren die beiden nicht ganz dicht.

„Dumme Frage. Um zu leben.", sagte Kaiba bestimmt.

„Nein. Es gibt viele Gründe, aber genau deswegen nicht!"

Ist der jetzt völlig verrückt geworden, fragte sich der junge Firmenchef.

Er blickte Njal verächtlich an und wollte gerade zu einer spöttischen Antwort ansetzen, als sich Kezia wieder einmischte:

„Seto, er hat recht", sagte sie bestimmt. „Seitdem ich dich gestern Abend gebissen habe, bist du nicht länger ein Mensch. Du bist jetzt ein Vampir."

Da war es wieder das Wort. Das Alles war doch einfach nur absurd. Die ganze Situation. Eigentlich sollte er jetzt kommentarlos gehen. Mit solchen Spinnern wollte er nichts zu tun haben. Dennoch blieb er, brach aber in schallendes, höhnisches Gelächter aus.

„Okay, ihr beiden Quatschköpfe", sagte er nach einigen Minuten, „wo ist die versteckte Kamera?"

Njal, der ihn während seiner Lachattacke die ganze Zeit mit wachsender Wut beobachtet hatte, platzte jetzt endgültig der Kragen.

Abermals drückte er ihm die Luft ab.

„So du Klugscheißer", zischte er. „Dann beantworte mir doch mal eine Frage: Wenn du wirklich ein Mensch bist, warum leidest du nicht an dem Sauerstoffmangel? Na?"

Er hat recht, schoss es Kaiba durch den Kopf, ich merke nichts!

Sein Körper zeigte keine Mangelerscheinungen. Njal hätte genauso gut seinen Arm festhalten können, er hätte genauso viel gespürt.

Die Hand um seinen Hals verschwand.

„Siehst du Seto", sagte Kezia erklärend, „du brauchst nicht mehr zu atmen. Du tust es aus Gewohnheit und wir tun es um nicht aufzufallen. Das was wir sind, ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber sagen wir mal die Bezeichnung ‚Lebende Tote' trifft es ganz gut."

Ungläubig schüttelte Kaiba den Kopf. Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein! In was für einen Quatsch war da jetzt wieder rein geraten.

„Ihr seid doch nicht mehr ganz dicht!", sagte er nach einem Moment.

„Seto", erwiderte Kezia und griff dabei nach seiner Hand. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das nicht leicht zu verstehen ist. Wäre ich nicht schon als Vampir zur Welt gekommen, ich würde es vermutlich auch niemanden glauben. Aber vertrau mir, es ist die Wahrheit. Und spätestens heute Abend wirst du das auch merken."

„Mädchen, du redest einfach nur Müll!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Kaiba. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort. Das alles war absurd. Einfach nur absurd.

Dass es allerdings wohl doch der Wahrheit entsprach, musste er sich noch am selben Tag eingestehen. Der Moment des Einsehens kam, wie Kezia gesagt hatte, am Abend.

Kaiba hatte, nachdem er mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, noch etwas Gedankenversunken an der großen Fensterfront seines Büros gestanden und nach draußen gesehen.

Der Anblick war nicht mehr so gewesen, wie noch am Tag zuvor. Im ersten Moment erschrocken hatte festgestellt, dass er jeden Menschen, jedes Auto, jedes Geschäft, einfach alles, was nicht irgendwie verdeckt wurde, so genau erkennen konnte, als wäre es Tag und er stände direkt daneben.

Es war einfach nur umwerfend.

Und er musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Fähigkeit gefiel. Sehr sogar.

Kaiba gestand es sich ja nicht gerne ein, aber wie es aussah hatte Kezia recht gehabt.

Noch viel weniger gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass er jetzt wohl ihre Hilfe brauchte.

Er musste erfahren, was er sonst noch alles konnte – oder vielleicht noch erlernen konnte.

Außerdem wusste er nicht, ob es Gefahren gab. Er wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Das wäre in seiner Position, als Firmenchef, einfach nur dumm.

Also kramte er aus seiner Schultasche den Zettel hervor, den Kezia ihm im Unterricht noch gegeben hatte.

„Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst", hatte sie gesagt.

Er hatte die Karte nicht weggeschmissen. Im Nachhinein fragte er sich ernsthaft warum, war aber dennoch froh es nicht getan zu haben. Denn auf dem kleinen unscheinbaren Papier stand ihre Adresse.

Der Ort, an dem er mehr erfahren würde.

...but I still exist!

In der Theorie hatte Kaibas weiterer Abend so ausgesehen:

Eben schnell zu Kezia laufen, sich die Informationen holen, die er wollte, danach schnell wieder verschwinden.

Wie gesagt Theorie. In der Realität schien nicht mal Punkt eins so zu funktionieren, wie er es gerne hätte.

Zwar bewegte er sich schnell fort – um nicht zu sagen schneller als jemals zu vor – dafür hatte er wieder dasselbe Problem wie am Abend zu vor.

Diese verdammten Idioten verfolgten ihn.

Oh ja, es waren dieselben und sie konnte mit seinem Tempo mithalten.

Diese Tatsache ärgerte Kaiba. Man konnte sogar sagen, er verabscheute sie. Denn sie zeigte ihm ganz genau, dass sie am letzten Abend nur mit ihm gespielt hatte. Und diese Vorstellung ließ ich vor Wut kochen.

Niemand, er wiederholte, niemand spielte auf diese Art und Weise mit einem Seto Kaiba.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten. Gut, sie waren nicht näher gekommen. Konnten sie nicht schneller?

Kaiba grinste. Das wäre gut. Er würde es einfach mal drauf ankommen lassen.

Mit diesem Gedanken steigerte er sein Tempo und sprang dabei von einem Häuserdach zum nächsten.

Ja richtig, diesmal fand die Verfolgungsjagd nicht in den Gassen statt, sondern verlief kreuz und quer über die Dächer des Stadtviertels.

Im ersten Moment war Kaiba etwas von sich selbst überrascht gewesen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm überhaupt keine Probleme bereiten würde eine Entfernung von über sechs Metern zu überbrücken.

Kaiba konnte nicht anders, als seine neuen Kräfte als genial anzuerkennen, auch wenn er durch eine mehr als dumme Situation an sie gekommen war.

Wieder stieg eine gewaltige Wut in ihm auf. Diese verdammten Hunde würden noch für die Demütigung bezahlen, die sie ihm letzte Nacht zugefügt hatten.

Kaiba hatte gerade zu einem weiteren Sprung angesetzt, als er es geschah:

Ohne es zu wollen überschlug er sich einmal in der Luft und riss den Arm nach vorn.

Was zum Teufel, dachte er, als aus seiner Hand ein gewaltiger Lichtblitz hervorschoss.

Im ersten Moment sah er nur helle Punkte, doch nach ein paar Mal blinzeln kehrte seine Sehkraft zurück.

Verwundert stellte Kaiba jetzt fest, dass er auf dem Dach lag. Sofort fuhr er hoch und war auf einen Angriff seiner Verfolger gefasst, aber der blieb aus.

Diese lagen, sich die Augen haltend und vor sich hin jammernd und fluchend, auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach.

Kaiba grinste. Das hatte sie nun davon.

Aber ehrlich mal: Wie hatte er das gemacht?

Er kannte keine Antwort und er hatte nicht wirklich Lust jetzt darüber nachzudenken. Auf die richtige Erklärung würde er auf die schnelle sicher nicht kommen, auch wenn er sich das nicht gerne eingestand.

Einen Moment spielte er noch mit dem Gedanken sich seine Verfolger vorzuknöpfen, doch den verwarf er ganz schnell wieder.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die anderen alles konnten. Er wusste ja nicht mal was er alles konnte.

Auf diesem Gebiet war er noch ein ziemlicher Anfänger und dagegen sollte er schnellsten etwas tun.

Keine Minute später stand Kaiba vor dem großen Einfamilienhaus, in dem Kezia mit ihrem Bruder wohnte. Er schwang sich über den Gartenzaun hinweg und klingelte.

Wenig später öffnete ihm Njal die Tür.

„DU?", fragte er wenig begeistert.

„Ja ich. Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte Kaiba und versuchte dabei nicht ganz so kalt zu klingen. Schließlich war er es, der etwas wollte. „Ich hätte noch ein paar Fragen."

Njal schien jetzt doch etwas überrascht zu sein. Er musterte ihn einmal kurz und ließ ihn dann eintreten.

„Hast du schon was gegessen?", fragte er dann.

„Nein. Ich komm direkt aus der Firma."

Jetzt war Kaiba doch etwas verwirrt. So gastfreundlich hatte er Njal nicht eingeschätzt.

„Gut, dann kannst du bei uns mitessen", sagte Njal, fügte nachdem er Kaibas verwirrten Blick bemerkt hatte, noch schief grinsend hinzu: „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

Jetzt war Kaiba wirklich verwirrt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Danke für die Einladung. Vorausgesetz es steht kein Blut auf dem Speiseplan, esse ich mit."

Njal lachte.

„Keine Sorge. Unsere Vampirrasse ernährt sich so wie die Menschen auch."

Diese Antwort beruhigte Kaiba ziemlich. Das bedeutete nämlich, dass er zumindest in diesem Punkt so weiterleben konnte wie früher.

„Woher kommt dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel?", fragte Kaiba, der sich nur zu gut an Njals Verhalten am Vormittag erinnerte.

Njal grinste.

„Die Frage könnte ich genauso gut dir stellen."

„Stimmt. Du antwortest mir, ich antworte dir?"

Njal zuckte mit den Schultern und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer.

„Meinetwegen. Bei mir hat es mehrere Gründe. Zum einen bin ich Clanführer, das heißt ich muss jedem eine Chance geben. Zum anderen zeigt mir dein Auftauchen, dass du schon bereit bist dir unsere Regeln anzuhören. Außerdem hat Zi mir ziemlich zugeredet. Sie war sauer, dass ich ihren Bjejou so respektlos behandelt hab. Ich bin zwar noch nicht davon überzeugt, dass du es bist, aber ich mag es nicht, wenn sie wütend auf mich ist."

Letzteres konnte Kaiba gut nachempfinden. Er ertrug es auch nicht lange, dass sein Bruder wegen ihm beleidigt oder wütend war.

Aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig.

Viel mehr interessierte es ihn, was dieses Bjejou bedeutete.

Vorher war er aber erstmal mit erklären dran. Schließlich hatte er es so mit Njal abgemacht.

„Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich Informationen will oder eher gesagt brauche. Das hat zwei ganz einfache Gründe:

Erstens gefallen mir meine neuen Kräfte und ich würde sie gerne ausschöpfen und zweitens kann ich es mir in meiner Position, als Firmenchef einer Weltfirma, das Risiko nicht erlauben nicht zu wissen, was es mit alle dem auf sich hat."

„Das klingt einleuchtend", erwiderte Njal, während er aus einem Schrank Geschirr holte. „Ich werde dir deine Fragen beantworten. Allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass du dieses Haus nicht eher verlässt, als dass wir in Sachen Regeln übereingekommen sind."

Diese Bedingung überraschte Kaiba jetzt schon etwas. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Njal ihm bei den Regeln Verhandlungsraum ließ.

„Sind die Regeln nicht für alle gleich?"

„Im Groben schon. Allerdings gibt es Vampire in unserem Clan, die wie du einen hohen Stand in der Gesellschaft haben oder gewisse Verantwortungen. Wenn ich bei ihnen keine Ausnahmen machen würde, dann würde ich mich selbst gefährden.", erklärte Njal.

Kaiba überlegte einen Moment, stimmte dann aber zu. So oder so würde Njal von ihm verlangen sich an bestimmte Sachen zu halten und notfalls konnte er das auch mit Gewalt durchsetzen. Kaiba war klug genug um zu wissen, dass sowohl Njal als auch Kezia stärker waren, als er.

Njal nickte zufrieden.

„Gut", sagte er, „ich höre."

„Als erstes würde ich gerne wissen, was es mit diesem Bjejou auf sich hat.", sagte Kaiba und ließ sich dabei in eins der beiden Sofas sinken.

„Das Wort Bjejou an sich ist eigentlich ein Kosename." Überrascht zog Kaiba eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Damit bezeichnet man den Vampir mit dem man am meisten verbunden ist.

Die Regelung, der diese Verbindungen folgen, hat bisher noch niemand erkannt. Es ist in der Vergangenheit schon vorgekommen, dass die größten Feinde so eine starke Verbindung hatten. Im Normalfall ist die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Partner allerdings sehr gut. Meistens schon von Anfang an und manchmal entwickelt sie sich erst mit der Zeit."

Kaiba ließ diese Worte erst einmal auf sich wirken. Ganz klar war ihm das noch nicht.

„Und woran erkennt man diese Verbindung? Was bringt sie für Vorteile?"

Njal überlegte einen Moment.

„Wie erklär ich dir das am besten", murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Gib mir mal deine Hand", sagte er dann nach einem Moment.

Der junge Firmenchef verstand zwar nicht, was das sollte, gehorchte aber.

„Was spürst du?", fragte Njal, als er seine Hand ergriffen hatte. „Ich meine von der Temperatur her."

„Nur leicht warm", stellte Kaiba fest.

Njal lachte.

„Ich hätte jetzt sagt, immerhin leicht warm", sagte er. „Gewöhn dich schon mal dran. Die Welt der Vampire ist kälter, als die der Menschen.

Wir frieren nicht, allerdings ist Wärme für uns etwas sehr Angenehmes. Besonders deshalb, weil wir sie so selten spüren.

Wenn wir mit einem Lebewesen in Kontakt kommen, dann ist es meistens kalt. Das liegt daran, dass die Wärme, die wir empfinden, davon abhängig ist, was für eine Verbindung wir zu jemandem haben. Je stärker die Verbindung, desto stärker die Wärme. Bjejou bedeutet so viel wie Juwel, weil Wärme für uns so wertvoll ist und deshalb eben auch der Vampir, zu dem wir diese 

Verbindung haben. Daran erkennt man die Verbindung natürlich sehr leicht. Und es ist auch einer der großen Vorteile. Außerdem kann man sich sehr leicht mit demjenigen gedanklich verständigen."

Kaiba nickte nachdenklich. Das hatte er verstanden. Allerdings wusste er nicht so genau, ob er diese Verbindung zu Kezia wollte. Vermutlich sollte er sie wohl erstmal richtig kennenlernen. Denn auf körperlich Wärme zu verzichten, kam für ihn nicht in Frage.

Als nächstes entschloss er sich Njal von den Ereignissen auf dem Weg hierher zu erzählen. Dieser hörte ihm ruhig zu, nickte ab und an, zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, als er an die Stelle mit dem Lichtblitz kam und erklärte ihm danach alles.

Njal begann damit, dass es zwei verschiedene Rassen von Vampiren gab. Die Grundlagen ihrer Existenz waren gleich, doch im Leben und bei den Kräften gab es einige Unterschieden, wie Kaiba schnell erkennen musste.

Die Vampire, die ihn angegriffen hatten, ernährten sich, wie in allen Gruselgeschichten, von Blut. Ihre Sehkraft war sowohl bei Nacht, als auch bei Tag besser, dafür waren ihre Augen aber sehr empfindlich starkem Licht gegenüber. Diese Rasse war stärker, als die Vampire zu denen er jetzt gehört.

Dafür waren sie selbst allerdings schneller und wendiger. Alles in allem ließ sich sagen war die Rasse, zu der Njal, Kezia und er gehörten, menschenähnlicher. Was ihnen das unbemerkte Leben in der Gesellschaft leichter machte.

Njal hatte ihm gerade erläutert, wie es zu dem Lichtblitz gekommen war (Energie, die durch seine Wut freigesetzt worden war), als Kezia mit dem Essen reinkam.

„Ich hab mich also nicht geirrt", sagte sie und lächelte Kaiba an.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

Es war bestimmt kein Zufall gewesen, dass Njal so den Tisch gedeckt hatte. Ein Blick in dessen Gesicht bestätigte das. Außerdem lag da noch etwas Aufforderndes in seinen Augen.

Er spielt wohl auf den Bjejou-Kram an, dachte Kaiba und die Erinnerungen an den Vormittag, als Kezia ihm um den Hals gefallen war, kamen wieder in ihm auf.

Sie schien ziemlich wärmebedürftig zu sein.

Kaiba seufzte innerlich. Vielleicht war es ganz angebracht sich zu entschuldigen. Sowie er Njal verstanden hatte, war für einen Vampir seine Bjejou ziemlich wichtig und man konnte nicht beliebig tauschen.

„Kezia", sagt er. „Dein Bruder hat mir diese Bjejou Sache erklärt, wenn du möchtest, kannst du ruhig etwas näher kommen."

Im ersten Moment sah sie ihn verwundert an, dann strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht und im nächsten Augenblick – er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah – saß sie schon auf seinem Schoss und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Njal brach daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ich glaube SO hatte er das nicht gemeint, Zi."

Kaiba, dem ihre Nähe angenehmer war, als er gedacht hatte, grinste sie frech an, als etwas verunsichert zu ihm auf sah.

„Also meinetwegen kannst du so sitzen bleiben, wenn du der Meinung bist in der Position essen zu können."

Kezia lächelte dankbar, rutschte von seinem Schoss, blieb aber in seiner Nähe sitzen.

Kaiba fragte sich gerade, was ihn geritten hatte, dass zu sagen.

Er war so in seine Überlegungen vertief, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass Kezia ihm schon etwas länger einen Teller mit Essen hinhielt.

„Seto?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten und wedelte ihm mit einer Hand vor den Augen herum.

„Wie bitte?"

„Dein Essen"

„Danke!"

„Habt ihr schon besprochen, wie wir es am besten mit dem Training lösen?", fragte Kezia.

„Training?", erwiderte Kaiba, der schon wieder in Gedanken abdriften wollte.

Wieder musste Njal lachen.

„Natürlich oder denkst du deine Kräfte werden von selbst stärker?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber ich dachte, euch wäre es egal, ob ich mich weiterentwickel."

Das wunderte ihn jetzt schon etwas. Soweit er das verstanden hatte, waren diese Kräfte zwar ziemlich angenehm, aber nicht zwingend notwendig.

„Hast du ihm noch nicht erzählt, dass wir mit Nigato und seinem Clan ziemlichen Stress haben?", fragte Kezia verwundert.

„Nein, bin ich noch nicht zu gekommen", antwortete Njal zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Okay, dann mach ich das", sagte Kezia. „Nigato ist der Typ, der dich gestern mit seinen Leuten angegriffen hat. Er ist der Anführer, des Clans der anderen Vampirrasse, hier in Domino. Zwischen unseren beiden Clans herrscht schon ziemlich lange sowas wie ein Bandenkrieg. Sie besorgen sich das Blut, das sie brauchen, auf eine viel zu auffällige und brutale Weise. Damit gefährden sie auch unsere Existenz. Wir haben versucht, es friedlich zu lösen, aber sie lassen nicht mit sich reden. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du deine Kräfte gut beherrschst."

„Klingt einleuchtend!", erwiderte Kaiba nur und fragte sich insgeheim in was er nun schon wieder rein geraten war. Einen Bandenkrieg. Na herrlich.

„Wo wir auch schon bei den Regeln wären", mischte sich Njal ernst ein.

Kaiba seufzte. Mal sehen, was der von ihm erwartete. Die Möglichkeit zu diskutieren hatte Njal ihm ja gelassen.

„Ich höre", erwiderte Kaiba nur.

Njal fasst ihm kurz und knapp zusammen, woran er sich zu halten hatte. Dabei ging es größtenteils darum, dass er sich um Kezia kümmerte, den anderen des Clans half, wenn sie Probleme mit den anderen Vampiren hatten und er keine Alleingänge machte.

„Gut, ich bin einverstanden!", sagte er schließlich. Mit der Tatsache, dass dieser Bandenkrieg bestand, musste er sich wohl oder übel abfinden. Sonst waren die Regeln eigentlich akzeptabel.

Njal nickte zufrieden.

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Training?", fragte Kaiba dann noch einmal nach.

„Ich denke, es ist am einfachsten, wenn du in naher Zukunft deinem Bruder Kezia, als deine Freundin vorstellst. Dann wundert er sich nicht, wenn du mal öfter weg bist oder ihr beide Mal für längere Zeit eure Ruhe haben wollt."

„Meinetwegen. Das ist wohl das Einfachste.", stimmte Kaiba zu.

„Gut, dann wäre das ja soweit geklärt. Ich schau jetzt noch einmal im Clanhauptquartier vorbei.", meinte Njal und wollte schon aufstehen.

„Njal", sagte Kezia bissig. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was."

„Unsere Abmachung. Ich hab gekocht, das heißt du machst den Abwasch."

„Aber Kezia…"

„Kein ‚aber'. Komm Seto."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie den verwunderten Kaiba am Arm, zog ihn hinter sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer und danach die Treppe hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Wenig später saß Kaiba zusammen mit Kezia, die sich an ihn schmiegte, auf der breiten Fensterbank im Zimmer des Mädchens.

„Kommst du damit klar?", fragte sie irgendwann leise.

„Womit?"

„Mit allem Neuen. Ein Vampir zu sein, mit Njal und mit mir."

„Ich denke schon. Es hat ja auch seine Vorteile."

„Und du hast kein Problem damit mich deinem Bruder als deine Freundin vorzustellen. Ich meine, du kennst mich kaum und außerdem lügst du ihn an."

„Mach dir deswegen mal keinen Kopf", sagte er und starrte weiterhin aus dem Fenster. „Am Anfang wird er dich für eine, wie er immer so schön sagt, Bettbekanntschaft halten und später wird er sich freuen. Davon mal abgesehen, wissen wir beide nicht, wie sich unsere Beziehung entwickeln wird. So wie ich deinen Bruder verstanden hab, bist du sehr wichtig für mich."

„Heißt das, du gibst mir eine Chance?"

„Ja."

„Danke!", flüsterte sie leise und küsste ihn schüchtern.

Kezia wurde schnell mutiger, als er den Kuss erwiderte.

Je länger und fordernder sie ihn küsste, desto weniger wusste Kaiba, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er hatte schon viele Frauen geküsst, aber solche Gefühle hatte er dabei noch nie empfunden. Dieser Kuss überstieg an Intensität alles, was er je erlebt hatte.

Außerdem hasste er es normalerweise, wenn jemand seine Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub, aber bei Kezia fühlte es sich einfach nur gut an.

Irgendwann unterbrach Kezia schließlich den Kuss. Sie lächelte ihn an und flüsterte:

„Wie ich sehe gefällt dir unsere besondere Verbindung?"

Er verstand nicht, aber bevor er fragte konnte hauchte sie ihm noch eine sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und küsste sich dann zu seinem Hals herunter.

„Diese Verbindung!", sagte sie leise und leckte über die Bisswunde.

Kaiba zuckte daraufhin zusammen. Es tat nicht weh, eher im Gegenteil... er spürte auf einmal eine unglaubliche Lust.

Nicht seine, es schien eher so, als ob es die von Kezia war.

Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber es fühlte sich so an.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich gestern Abend zu dir sagte?", flüsterte sie nah bei seinem Ohr.

„Nein", antwortete Kaiba rau.

„Du gehörst mir. Wir meinen damit, dass wir unsere Gefühle mit demjenigen teilen, den wir gebissen haben."

Also hatte er Recht gehabt. Es war ihre Lust gewesen und sie schien sie ausleben zu wollen.

Kezia verwickelte ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dabei rollte sie sich irgendwann zur Seite, sodass sie zusammen in ihrem Bett landeten, dass an der Wand unter der Fensterbank stand.

Wenig später war es wieder Kezia, die den Kuss unterbrach.

„Seitdem ich dich kenne, sehne ich mich schon hiernach!", flüsterte sie.

Kaiba sagte darauf gar nichts. Er küsste sie einfach wieder. Kezia erwiderte den Kuss sofort und begann damit sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Kaiba grinste in den Kuss hinein.

Ja, es war absurd, aber auch verdammt geil!


End file.
